The current linear source brachytherapy program has been adapted to run on the VAX-750 with aTektronix 4105 display terminal. The source inventory has been expanded to include Cs-137 needles as well as tubes in anticipation of a new protocol for treating bladder cancer with implants. Current work centers on the simplification of the current point dose algorithm into a look-up table as a function of distance and angle. This will allow the implementation of the algorithm on an array processor and will permit the integration of the line-source program and the point-source program into a single brachytherapy program.